Short tales from Pokémon adventures
by BROSMP
Summary: A collection of stories with some characters from the manga.
1. A pink Jigglypuff

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Just in Love-Joe Jonas

**Resume:** Songfic. Green went to Cinnabar Island to train and get rid of Blue that had been in his mind. But Blue, flying on her Jigglypuff, finds the boy, after missing him so much.

**A pink Jigglypuff**

_I love a girl in a whole another language  
People look at us strange  
Don't understand us, they try to change it  
I try to tell her don't change_

_Talk love and they say it sounds crazy  
Love's even more wild when you're angry  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me_

Green, the boy of green eyes and brown hair was in the Cinnabar Island, very distant and desert, where a Vulcan had woken up years ago and destroyed the City, making all the habitants move to another place. He had been there for two weeks, training his Pokemons that he used in his Gym from Viridian City and to be distant from the _Pesky Girl_, which in the last months had been in his head. After training his Charizard and his Rhydon, he sat in the grass, to spend a little time reading his book, 'The Mysteries of the Earth', which Chuck had given to him. He fell asleep, with his book over his brown t-shirt. Someone with a beauty voice was calling him, _Green, Green, Green. _But then a shadow in the sky woke him up and when his green eyes saw what it was, he was static.

"What? A pink shadow?! No." He said, unbelieving.

"Green, honey, hello!" The girl called, smiling.

Green stared at her very angry. How did she find him? Blue, the girl of long and wavy brown hair and blue eyes, was flying over her pink Jigglypuff, with her black dress and white boot and gloves.

"What are you doing here your pesky?!" He exclaimed, irritated.

She laughed and got down, her hands on her hips.

"Red told me that you were here."

"_Red, wait, I'll kill you, I swear." _Green thought.

"Oh baby, you look so lonely here in this old Island."

"I'm here to train my Pokemons Blue. Please, don't bother me." He said, annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll only watch your training."

And she sat on a rock, her blue eyes shining. Green sighed and looked at his pokémon.

"Ok. Go Charizard! Use the Dragon Claw!"

She watched the training for some minutes, her chin resting on her hands, looking at the boy. She had to admit, he was hansome. Many girls thought that, she had seen during their adventures. She remembered the time they had trained together with Kimberly in the Sevii Islands.

"Why don't you train with me?" The brunette girl suggested.

_You're just running from the truth  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose  
Baby if you're still confused_

_(Girl I'm) _

_girl I'm just in love with you  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
No other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you  
Oh yeah!_

Green thought she was kidding.

"Don't make me laugh Blue."

Blue was upon her Jigglypuff, in the air, her blue eyes dangerous.

"Jiggly, use Doubleslap on Charizard!"

Green and Charizard were distracted so Charizard was attacked, making Green fall on the ground, surprise.

"What?! Let's go Charizard!"

He was climbed his fire pokémon, chasing Blue in the sky and when he was close, she flown more.

"Are you fleeing, pesky?" He smirked.

"No, I never flee." She said.

"Charizard, ember!"

"Jiggly, up!"

Blue, using her Silph Scope, pointed her finger up and they two went up a little more.

"Charizard, follow them!"

A fight started in the sky, scaring some Pidgeys.

Blue smiled confidant, pointing her finger to Charizard.

"Let's finish this. Jiggly use Sing!"

"Not yet. Charizard, fly as high as you can!"

Green and Charizard went up more, far from the melody.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"And now, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard attacked Jigglypuff, and they started fall but Charizard flew under them, making Blue and Jigglypuff fall above its body and Green, with a smirk, held her to prevent her from falling. He touched her arm delicately, where there was a small graze.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." She said, blushing.

Green looked shocked at her. Was she blushing because of him?

_When I tell you I would never leave you  
Do you hear what I say?  
Don't understand you, say you need time  
You be callin' all day_

_They talk love and they say it sounds crazy  
Love's even more wild when you're angry!  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me!_

_You're just running from the truth (from the truth)  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose (oh baby)  
Baby, if you're still confused_

"Why did you want to have a battle with me?" He asked, curious.

"To remember the old times in the Sevii Island. I was feeling so bored."

They were still in the sky, under them was the sea while flying to Cinnabar Island . Blue was watching Green put a band-aid on her arm. He finished and looked into her blue eyes that were lost in thoughts. He touched her cheek and she looked at his green and serious eyes, still thinking. He let her head tomb on his shoulder and put his hand oh her head, the wind making her brown and long hair fly.

"I think I won." The boy said.

"You're good. And I really like you Green, I like you so much."

She admitted soft, without malicious or laughing. She kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick's mark there and then, holding Jiggly's foot, she flew to the ground.

"Blue!"

Green was surprise with those words, he felt she wasn't kidding. He had always had many fan girls while Blue was always playing with him, since they were eleven.

When he jumped from his Charizard, she was sitting in the same rock, pretending that she hadn't said a thing, staring at her gloves. He passed by her, without a look, returning to his train.

"Go Rhydon, use the Rock Throw!"

"_Who could imagine that the Pesky Girl would be in love with me?" _Green thought, during the train. Blue was abnormally quiet, sitting on the rock, looking at Rhydon. _I can't ignore the fate that during this week my mind has been in Pallet, thinking about this pesky all the time. What she and Red would be doing or if she was traveling around the Sevii Island, were her parents were."_

Blue continued giving instructions to his pokemon, but his mind was on the brunette. He then smashed a rock.

"_I like her. I show it in a different way, but I really like her."_

_(Girl I'm just in love) Girl I'm just in love with you  
Do you hear what I say? (I'm just in love with you)  
Can't nobody change it! (no other words to use)  
I love you baby!  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love with you)  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love)  
I'm just in love with you (wooooooah)_

After a long training, the sun was setting and Green finished his training, going toward Blue.

"Good job, did you finish?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"Oook…!"

"Wait." The boy called.

Green stopped the girl with his finger on her red lips. He was serious, not hostile like he used to be, but serious and honest, his green eyes shinning and his brown hair falling on his forehead.

"You said back there in the sky that you like me, right?"

"Yes." She nodded, blushing.

"And I like you Blue. I show it in a different way, but I really like you."

Her expression was shocked and then, soft. He was taller than her so she put her arms around his neck, Blue on demi-pointe and she kissed his lips, soft and almost innocent. His hand went to her back during the short kiss and when they broke the kiss, they were blushing, but Green gave her a beauty smile.

_Never knew what we had  
They don't understand  
We're just a waste of time  
But we know this is real  
I don't know how you feel  
When you put your hand in mine_

"You know, for a Pesky Girl like you, you can be very sweet sometimes."

"I'm not totally bad, I have a heart too!"

But she was laughing, while she took his hand to guide them down the Mountain, Blue ahead, singing a song and he behind her, with a little smile. _That was his pesky girl. _

_Girl I'm just in love with you  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
There's no other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
Let me say it again, let me say it again  
I'm just in love with you  
Just in love, just in love, babe  
I'm just in love with you_


	2. Dragonite's battle

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Turning Table-Adele

**Resume:** Songfic. The Hall Matron Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and her best friend Palmer together and her constant fighting with him, decides to go to the Resort Area to rest during the Battle Frontier's vocation, but The Tower Tycoon Palmer, tired of Argenta's inconstancies, accepts Dahlia's advice and goes after her.

**Dragonite's Battle**

_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor,  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say, you always say more,  
_

That morning, the Battle Frontier from Sinnoh was closed for repair because the Communication System had some issues and the Factory Head Thorton and the Trainer Star Riley were trying to repair it.

Argenta, the Hall Matron of purple and short hair, purple eyes and dark glasses and Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, were the Veteran Brains from the Battle Tower and close friends, but they'd been arguing constantly for weeks. That's because Palmer had asked Dahlia out, the Arcade Star. That day Argenta had been waiting for a the new challenger in the living room where the Castle Valet Darach had been making some tea to Lady Caitlin and Palmer and Dahlia were talking in the couch, laughing. Argenta had been near the window, thinking jealously:

"_Of course we're all like a big family in the Battle Frontier, but why Dahlia is putting her hand on Palmer's shoulder? Arg!" _Argenta had thought, angry.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

Since that day, she had been avoiding spend much time with her old friend and when he'd ask her to go together to the BF Restaurant, she'd always reply _no_, _ask Dahlia_, coldly. And when she'd win a difficult battle and receive some advices from him, she'd always reply hostile that she was more powerful than him, making them argue, what would always end in a pokemon battle.

So that was why that morning Argenta went to the Resort Area, to rest her body. Palmer, the Frontier Brain of blond hair and orange eyes was helping Riley and Dahlia to repair the system. But he was distracted.

"…so I think this problem is being caused by Heatran, Palmer." Riley finished. "Palmer?"

Palmer was worried about his old friend, Argenta. She usually was lovely, a little too prided, but not so cold. They always had lunch together in the Restaurant or trained together, but now she has been rejecting him. He couldn't think the reasons for her sudden change of mood. Was it about some battle she'd lost? Or another reason?

"PALMER!"

"Hum? Sorry Riley, what were you saying?" The blond asked, distracted.

"Hum forget about it." Riley sighed. "But there's something worrying you, right?"

Riley with his mental power could feel Palmer's feeling fo Argenta.

"Well, I'm worried about Argenta, she's been acting so oddly."

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables,  
_

Dahlia smiled, touching his shoulder delicately.

"She's in love with you Palmer."

Palmer goggled and flushed, standing up nervously. Talking about feelings was something difficult for him.

"What? N-no. What are you talking about Dahlia? That's non-sense." He replied, still blushing.

"She's right Palmer. I can feel it on her aura. She's in love with you." Riley said.

Palmer cared for Argenta but he couldn't ever imagine her having feeling for him, like he had for her, maybe she considered them Friends Battles. She was pretty and could even be in love with Riley and his mysterious personality.

"So why she's been avoiding me?" He asked.

"Maybe because you asked me to go have dinner with you last month, remember?" Dahlia suggested.

Palmer put his hands on his head, moaning.

"I'll talk to her now."

"Right. She's at the Resort Area."

The Resort area was a beautiful Island rounded by the sea and flowers where there was a Hotel with Cabins, a Department Store and the Ribbon Society. Palmer, during the all the way from the Battle Zone to the Resort Area, had thought about his feelings for Argenta. They had been friends for 10 years, she knew his son, Pearl, worked together in the BF thought alike. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

He went to one of the Cabins from the Hotel and saw Argenta prone on a chair, under an umbrella, a Moo Moo Milk glass beside her.

"_Woow, she looks great._" Palmer thought, admiring her. "Hi, Argenta."

She took her sunglasses off, staring at the man, static. Then, her purple eyes sparkle.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked, coldly.

"We need to talk." He repliedd, serious.

"No."

_Under hardest disguise I see, ooh,  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found,  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you,  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,  
_

She raised from the chair, putting her bathrobe over her body to go back to the Cabin, but Palmer grabbed her wrist, his serious and orange eyes staring at her own, violets.

"Let me go! I'm warning you."

"Not before you listen to what I have to say."

"Say something to my Dragonite so!"

She threw her pokeball and her Dragonite appeared.

"Dragonite, Dragonbreath!"

"Go Dragonite, Protect!"

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

He threw his pokeball and his pokémon protected him. The two Brains were very angry, their faces red, while battling, and some tourist in the Hotel stopped to watch the battle.

"Isn't that the Frontier Brain Argenta? I'm her fan!"

"And that's the Frontier Brain Palmer. He's so cool!"

The two Brains weren't playing attention around them, they eyes were sparkling dangerously.

"Go home Palmer, go back to Dahlia. Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!" She ordered, angry.

"I'll go back bringing you with me. Dragonite, Aerial Ace!" He replied, angry.

When Palmer stopped Argenta's Dragonite's attack, he got close to the woman with a soft expression on his face, pushing her hips toward his, their noses almost touching.

"That day, when I asked Dahlia out, it was because I wanted to talk about you, your silly."

Argenta opened her mouth, surprised.

"Why?"

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
Turning tables,_

"I was asking her some for some ideas for your birthday's gift. You know, Dahlia is so fashion." He said.

She stared at the ground a little bit embarrassed but Palmer raised her chin, smiling gently.

"I was afraid to lose you dear. I love you so much!" She said, shyly.

"You know how it's difficult for me to talk about feelings, right? But, I love you. I love you." He replied, gently.

Palmer touched her lips with his finger for some seconds, drawing something on them while she absorbed his words.

"Believe me." He pleaded.

Her purple eyes softened and she looked into his orange eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her back bringing her close to him, while her legs interlaced with his. They broke the long kiss to breath and he looked at her red lips and then to her lovely eyes, smiling.

"Be that lovely and prided woman that I know. Go back with me?"

She smiled, sweet, and she took his hand with hers.

"I'll go back with you to the Battle Zone. I love you Palmer."

"I love you too, Argenta."

_Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
When the thunder calls for me,  
Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
Standing on my own two feet,  
_


	3. Full moon Island

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Someone Like You-Adele

**Resume:** Songfic. Cynthia, a 12 years old girl, started her journey and after promising to help a little boy from his nightmare caused by Darkray in Canavale, goes to the Full Moon Island with her Gible and Piplup, where she met Lucian for the first time and then, 10 years after.

**Full Moon Island**

_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now  
I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

_Sinnoh, 10 years ago._

_A little 12 years old girl was in Canavale City, Sinnoh, to visit the big library there. She had long and blond hair and grey eyes. She, Cynthia, was a new trainer from Celestic Town and loved Mythology and History. Besides her was a Gible. She was going to read some books, when she saw a woman crying in front of a house._

"_Excuse me, what happened?" The blond girl asked worried._

"_Oh dear, is my son. He's sick." The woman replied, crying._

"_Arceus… But why don't you take him to the hospital?"_

"_He was affect by Darkay's nightmare. The only cure is in a distant Island. The Full Moon Island." She explained, still crying._

"_I'll help you." Cynthia decided._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.  
_

"_But it's dangerous, you're just a little girl." The woman replied concerned with the girl._

"_It's ok, I'm a trainer. I'll go." Cynhia insisted, smiling._

_Then the woman leaded Cynthia to a Sailor, her husband._

"_I can take you to the Full Moon Island." _

_Some hours after they reached the small island. There was a wood with many colorful flowers, but the Island looked quiet and desert._

"_I'll be waiting here, be careful." The sailor said, stopping his boat._

"_Alright."_

_Cynthia and her Gible were walking in the wood and she used the map from her Poketech and discovered that she was near the place were she could find Cresselia. But then, some wild Staraptors appeared in the sky and started to attack them._

"_Go Gible and Piplup! Piplup use mist and Gible, sandstorm!" Cynthia ordered._

_Cynthia didn't want to hurt just distract them. But more and more Staraptors started to appear. They defeated her pokemons and when they were going to attack her, someone ordered:_

"_Girafarig, use Sing!" Lucian ordered._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
_

_Then, the boy went to Cynthia and her pokemons, holding them to protect them from the sing. The wild pokemons fell asleep and Cynthia, that was in Lucian's arm, opened her eyes and saw a boy of her age, with purple hair and blue glasses. He smiled gently to the girl, wiping some mud from her cheek._

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked gently._

"_Y-yes. Thanks for saving me." She replied, blushing._

_She left his arms and rose, putting her pokemons into their pokeballs._

"_What's your name?" She asked._

"_I'm Lucian, a pokemon trainer. And you?"_

_They held hands._

"_I'm Cynthia, a trainer too. But what are you doing here?" She asked, curious._

"_I heard about a powerful and Legendary Psych pokémon that lives here and I came to see it. I love psychic pokemons." He replied, smiling. "But you?"_

"_Woooh, I almost forgot! I need to find Cresselia's feather to cure a little boy." She said, serious._

"_I'll help you." _

"_Really? It can be dangerous." She adverted, but Lucian smiled:_

"_I can't let a lady risk her life."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
_

_They walked for some time in the green wood when Cynthia saw in her map the entered of the place where Cresselia should be._

"_It's here." _

_And then, in the small clearing with a lot of colorful flowers around, was a beautiful and mystic pokémon, pink, gold and lilac, with its head in the moon's shape. _

"_Cresselia…" They whispered together, surprised._

_The legendary pokémon was scared with the humans and prepared to go, when Cynthia approached._

"_Please, we don't want to hurt you, I just need one of your feathers to save a little boy. Please…" Cynthia pleaded._

_Cresselia was shinning and then disappeared, leaving one silver feather behind. Cynthia then put the feather in her bag and looked at Lucian, smiling._

"_Thanks again, if you hadn't save me, I wouldn't have found Cresselia and her feather. She's so beautiful, the pokemon." The girl said, sincere._

_He smiled to her, taking her hands in his own._

"_It's me who has to thank you, I could see the legendary pokemon, one of my biggest dreams. Now I have to go."_

"_Me too. But we'll see each other in another time." She affirmed, confident._

_She had a sweet smile on her face, before kissing his check._

"_Definitely. Goodbye." He said, smiling._

"_Bye." _

_He kissed her blond hair and then disappeared in the wood. She felt her heart accelerate, seeing the boy going away, before she left too, to her own journey. _

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,  
_

Present time.

Cynthia was sitting on a rock, in the Full Moon Island, thinking about the event that had happened 10 years ago. On her hands she had an ancient rock showing Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf's form. It was a precious relict from the Ruins of her city, which had been destroyed during the battles against the Team Galactic. Now the blond woman was the Champion of the Elite 4, and was lost in thoughts. The destroyed ruins, the battle against Cyrus, Palkia and Dialga and… Lucian. The boy she'd met 10 years ago and now was member of the Elite 4 too He could be the new Champion but he'd never challenged her again to try to be the champion. He was powerful and she knew that since he'd saved her life in the past. Of course she was very powerful too.

_You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,  
_

"One candy for your thoughts, Cynthia." Lucian asked gently.

The blond woman looked at the purple haired-man that was smiling, while walking toward her. Then he sat beside her, giving her a hello.

"Hi Lucian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be here, and I was right."

"Yeah." She murmured.

Lucian sighed, looking to the rock on her hands and then he held her hand tight.

"Cynthia, I can feel that you've been a little melancholy since the battle at the Sky Pillar." He said, concerned.

"Many things to think, Lucian." Was all she managed to say.

She looked up, seeing the green greenery with red, yellow and white flowers and Lucian leaned her head over his shoulder, kissing her head and she asked:

"You always know how I'm feeling. Why?"

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
_

"Because I care about you in the same way that you care for me."

Both stared at each other, remembering the first time they'd kissed, so young, when they were competing to become member of the Elite 4, but decided to be just friends and then, Lucian had gotten engaged, but the woman had broken up with him some weeks ago, because of his proximity to Cynthia and his tight schedule.

"You're right." She said smiling and sparkles flew between them.

So Cynthia kissed him quickly and when they broke it, they stared at each other and she messed his hair softly.

"All the ruins have been rebuilt again. Don't worry, you've been doing a good job. You're wonderful." He said after a moment, feeling a pain in his chest and trying to forget about the kiss, knowing that nothing should happen between them, because of their jobs.

It was why he hadn't tried to challenge her again, because if he was the Champion, it'd be too hard not to try to break the rules.

"I know. Thanks for cheering me up Lucian."

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

She smiled, trying to stay nonchalant and them two held hands for a moment, tight. Things had been too awkward after they'd dated so as a Champion, she had decided relationships between the members of the Elite 4 shouldn't be encouraged.

"Right."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
_


	4. Helping Mira

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **My hero is you-Hayden P

**Resume:** Songfic. While training with Alakazan and Sandrew, the Trainer Star Mira get lost in the Wayward Cave but she bumps into Buck.

**Helping Mira**

_You know I try to be_

_All that I can_

_But there's a part of me_

_I still don't understand_

Near the Cyclist Road, there was a dark cave called Wayward Cave, a nice place to train pokemons. A young girl of eleven years old, with long pink hair was there, training her Alakazam and her Sandrew against some wild pokemons. She was one of the Trainer Star from the Battleground of the Fight Area.

"Ok, Alakazam, use Psychic in Geodude! Sandrew, Scratch on Zubat!" Mira ordered.

Her pokemons, together, defeated the wild pokemons.

"Nice job guys. We'll become one of the strongest team from the Fight Area." She said, proud.

She returned her pokemons to their pokeballs and started to walk, because it was getting late and her mom would be worried about her. And she had school in the next day and she wanted to show her friends how powerful her pokemons had become. But as she walked, she started to realize the walls and rocks looked very similar. She started to cry.

"Oh no, I'm lost!" She cried in panic.

Her Alakazam didn't remember how to use the Teleport so she had to find the way back by herself.

"Ok, I can do that." She took a deep breath.

She looked at her map on the poketech but it just showed the map from the Sinnoh Region and not from the Cave.

"Help!" She shouted.

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have_

_When my reality_

_It's things are not that bad_

In the end of the corridor, she saw a redhead boy, using a dowsing machine to look for some item.

"It's him. BUCK!" She called him, happy.

The boy turned to her and saw the young girl of pink hair running and hugging him.

"Mira?" He asked surprised.

She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Why aren't you in the Survive Area?" She asked.

"I'm looking for some items here. But what are you doing here? It's getting late."

"I was training my pokemons and then I got lost!"

"You're lost again?!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"Help me, pleaseee!"

The boy sighed, looking to the girl. She was cute and sweet but also a powerful trainer. He put his hands on his pockets and looked to the other corridor.

"Ok, but you have to wait a little because my dowsing machine is looking for something." He said, sighing.

"Ok."

_Your faith has shown me that_

They started to walk in the cave, passing by some rocks and wild Zubats. The time passed and they two felt their hearts beating a little faster when their arms would touch accidentally.

"S-sorry." She said, blushing.

"Don't worry." He said, trying to not blush too.

She smiled, seeing the angry boy a little embarrassed, that was new.

"I remember when I saw you in my school, before you moved to the Survive Area." She told him.

"I stayed there just for one month." He said, annoyed.

"Yes, but I could never forget, you were so angry and bossy." She giggled.

"And you so careless and talkative."

"But I remember when we talked for the first time, you talked about the treasures you liked to search with so many passion." She said softly.

"I remember, we were under that Cherry Tree. And you were so happy talking about your first pokémon, the Sandrew that you and your friends were taking care." He said, with a small smile.

"I thought you didn't remember about that time or had paid attention on me." She said, surprised.

"Y-you're wrong. I remember about everything we talked that day."

"_I like you."_ She thought. Mira didn't say anything.

_When my world goes crazy_

_You won't let go_

_When the ground gets shaky_

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move, yeah_

They started to walk a little more when two wild Gravelers started to attack them with the Rock Throw. Buck held Mira, pulling her to the other side, to avoid some rocks. Mira looked over his arms and saw Buck, protecting her and she felt her cheeks go red. He took her hand and helped her to rise and didn't release her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Y-yes. Thanks."

Buck released her and took a pokeball from his pocket.

"Go Claydol!"

"Go Alakazam!"

"Use the Psychic!" They said together.

The Gravelers were attacked and the two Trainer Stars won. Buck's Dowsing Machine then biped and the boy found what he was looking for. He took the item and gave it to Mira, who was surprise.

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

"Is a TM called Dig. You're always training here, right? Give this move to your Sandrew so when you get lost, you'll always find the exit."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Buck, the brave and angry boy, blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Buck, now I can go home." She said.

She clamped her hands, happy. Then she took her Sandrew out from its pokeball and teaches it the Dig.

"Take care Mira."

"Ok, bye Buck. Sandrew, use the Dig!"

But before, she said:

"And Buck, I like you." She smiled.

And she disappeared with her pokémon from the cave.

"Bye… Mira. I like you too, little girl." Was all he said.

_Now when I start doubting and_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you, yeah_

_My hero is you_


	5. Life to rent

**Author: **BROSMP

**Music:** Life for rent-Dido

**Summary:** Archie meets Shelly in Lilycove, before a mission from Team Aqua.

**Life to rent**

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

_I apologize that once again I'm not in love_

A woman with long and curly red hair was sat on the grass, near the sea in Lilycove City. It was night and she was wearing blue jeans, with a black top and blue jacket and a bandana of the same color on her hair. Shelly was the tactical commander of Team Aqua. She had her chin resting on the knees, as she watched the sea wistfully. She was there because she didn't have privacy on the Aqua base, with Matt and Sean always asking if she was ready for the operation in the next day.

"It has to go right, I'm the best for this infiltration. And if not, it may be the end of team aqua. And the team is all I have." She said to herself, concerned.

Tomorrow, she would infiltrate in Team Magma's base to get valuable information. She'd joined the team 3 years ago, when she was 20 and then a year ago, had been promoted by Archie to be one of the commanders of tactics. The aqua team was everything to her, her home, her job. And there was Archie, leader of Team Aqua. He always counted with her and she liked being around him. Archie, with his pirate way, gave her a sense of security, and without these two things, Archie and the team, there wouldn't be much left to her.

She brushed away a strand of hair when then someone touched her shoulder and she got scared, standing up and pulling his arm to defend herself.

"Shelly, calm down." Archie said.

Shelly saw a man with dark hair and beard and an open shirt, wearing a blue bandana. Shelly quickly released him, her eyes showing concern.

"I'm sorry boss. Did I hurt you?" She asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine." He said with a smile.

_But it's not as if I mind, _

_that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

He rubbed his arm and stood beside her.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, curious.

"You weren't at the base, so I figured you'd come here to watch the sea."

Shelly crossed her arms, looking to the dark sea, seeing some Pelippers flying.

"It's beautiful, the sea." Was all she said.

Archie turned to the redhead.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes boss." She replied, confident.

Archie smiled.

"That's why I chose you for the rank of commander. And for this mission."

Shelly looked at him curiously.

"Because you're smart, fast and always succeed." He completed, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, with a little smile.

"I've always wondered why you chose to join this team. You are so skillful, you could do well in anything you chose..." He said, curious.

"I ... I grew up in Pacifidlog but I run away from home early, looking for something to challenge me and my parents didn't like that I've ran away. Today, Team Aqua is all I have. And you." She told him, sweetly.

Archie widened his eyes, listening to Shelly's words. She was beautiful, but if the plan went wrong, the team aqua would lead Archie to his ruin and Shelly too. And he didn't want that. Archie put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile.

"Shelly... I love you, but I have only one thing to offer you, and it's the sea and my love. If our plan goes wrong, you 're risking to go to jail with me!" He said, worried.

Shelly took one of his hands from her shoulder and lifted it to her own face caressing her cheek.

"Archie, I love you too. All I have is this team and you. If you allow me, I'll stand beside you, here or in the jail..." She said, decided.

He smiled, almost not believing in what she'd said. He shook his head, staring at her softly, what was strange. Archie always tried to look like a villain, a pirate.

"Shelly... What did I do to deserve you, huh?" He said, smiling.

She smiled and Archie closed the distance between them and touched his nose to hers and kissed her.

Archie put his hands around her, massaging her back, as he deepened the kiss, feeling the softness of their kiss. The two were sat on the grass, without breaking apart. Archie rose one of his hands to her hair and released Shelly's hair from the bandana. They two parted to breath, both with their lips red and Shelly replied:

"And I'm lucky I've found you, Captain."

_If my life is for rent_

_And I don't, learn to buy_

They lay on the dark grass, side by side, watching the stars. Archie clasped his hand with hers and said:

"When we win Kyogre and we're in control of everything, I'll take you on a boat ride through the seas of Hoenn." He told her, laughing.

"Like pirates, huh?"

"Exactly."

He raised his head, looking at Shelly, whose hair was forming a curtain around her, scattered on the floor. He lowered his head and kissed her again, his beard brushing against her skin. Shelly rose her lips to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they two laid again, he with one hand around her waist and she, with her head over his shoulder, watching the sky.

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get,_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine_


	6. Pink stuff

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **How to save a life-The Fray

**Resume:** Songfic. Morty, sad with Jasmine's departure, go to Goldenrod to take the magnetic train and go after her in Sinnoh but Whitney finds him in time.

**Pink Stuffs**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

It was a Sunday evening in Goldenrod City, Johto. Morty, the blond Gym Leader of Ecruteak, was walking in the big and commercial city, thinking about the last couple of days. Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City had left to Sinnoh, to participle in Pokemon Contests to be more confiding and powerful. She'd send a letter to him and the others Gym Leaders, telling that she was fine and that she'd met a Gym Leader called Volkner and they had become friends. That news had made him sad, Morty had been in love with Jasmine since the Conference at the Indigo Plateau. He had her bracelet and, with his mental powers, he could know that she still was in Sinnoh.

"I miss you Jasmine." He said to himself, sadly.

Suddenly something pink bumped into him and many pink boxes fell around them.

"Wow, it hurt!" Whitney complained.

Morty saw the Gym Leader of that city and Actress, with her pink hair and brown eyes in the floor. He helped the girl up.

"Morty!" She exclaimed, smiling, and hugged him.

"Hi Whitney, what are you doing?" He asked, gently.

Whitney released him, grabbing her pink stuffs.

"Well, I live here, remember?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Today's my day-off so I went to the Department Story to buy some pink things, strawberry ice cream, pink Poke-Dolls, pink emails… But what are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Hum, nothing, just walking…" He lied.

She smiled happy.

"Really? So you can accompany me. I'm going to buy something in the Goldenrod subway and then I'll go to the Radio Station. Let's go!" She said, energetic.

"No, wait Whitney…!" He tried to say.

But the girl didn't hear him and gave her stuffs for him to carry. He sighed.

He was there, thinking about taking the magnetic train to Kanto and there, a Ship to Sinnoh. But now he had to accompany Whitney in a shopping's afternoon. They went to the Goldenrod Subway where you could buy many stuff and take photos.

"Hey Morty, let's take a picture dressed as Team Rocket!" She suggested.

Morty, without much choice, followed the girl.

"So, let's take a photo as a Rocket Member." The cameraman said.

Whitney and Morty dressed the uniform and their pokemons, her Miltank, Cleffa and Igglybuff, and his Misdreavus and Gastly. They took the picture and Morty smiled.

"_Well, it's not so bad to walk with Whitney, she's funny." _Morty thought.

"Let's eat Ice Cream!" She commanded.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Ok."

Whitney then, gave him a big smile and they two went buy Ice Cream.

"I'll buy for you. What flavor do you want?" He asked smiling.

"I want a strawberry Ice Cream, with some Mulberries on."

Morty laughed at her obsession on pink things and went to the balcony buy their Ice Creams. They talked about their Gyms and pokemons and Morty discovered that Whitney wasn't so boring at all, she was funnier and sweet. After finishing the Ice Creams, they went to the Goldenrod Station where she met her friend, Dj Mary.

"Here's Mary, with Whitney and Morty. What about a pokémon battle for our auditing?" DJ Mary suggested.

"It's okay for me." Morty said.

"So for me too, let's battle!" The pinky girl agreed.

"Go Misdreavus!"

"Go Cleffa! Be prepared to bow down at the best Gym Leader of Johto! Use the Sweet Kiss!" She said confident.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"Let's see, Misdreavus use Psychic!"

"Whitney's Cleffa used the Sweet Kiss, but it was hit by Misdreavus's Psyche!" Mary was narrating.

The battle was exiting and Morty won in the end, with the advantage between Normal and Ghost type pokemon. Whitney, like always, cried with the loss, making Morty laugh at her funny expression and then, he hugged her, putting her pink head on his chest.

When Whitney heard his soft laugh, she smiled.

"I'm happy you're feeling better now." She said, sincerity.

Morty stared at her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's oblivious you liked Jasmine. But life goes on. You have many things in your life here: Yours Pokemons, your Gym and your friends." She told him.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you..._

"Wooh Whitney, hearing it from you is shocking." He said playfully.

"Well, I'm not selfish all the time, I have a heart too!" She said annoyed.

Morty smiled and kissed her pink head.

"I know you're a good girl, thanks for cheering me up." He told her and she touched held hand and smiled.

"Hihi, always."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


	7. Pokedolls

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Need You Now-Lady Antebellum

**Resume:** Songfic. During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar and ends up visiting Lorelei.

**Poke-Dolls**

_Picture perfect memories,__  
__Scattered all around the floor__  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause,__  
__I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

That was a Sunday morning and the Pokemon League from Indigo Plateau was in vacation. Bruno, the powerful man of black eyes and hair and his Hitmonlee were in a ship, almost reaching the Sevii Islands. Everyone knew that the member of the Elite 4 loved to buy Ragecandybars in the Boon Island.

When they reached the Boom Island, Bruno started to walk in the small street market, where some tourists were buying some goods and taking pictures. The sun was shining in the blue sky. The island had many trees and flowers in the wood and there were some Butterfrees and Pidgeys flying over the beach.

"Hi Bruno, I kept some ragecandybars for you, I knew you would came this weekend." The salesman told him.

"Woooh, thanks mister." Bruno replied, smiling.

Bruno bought the candies and stopped to drink a Moo Moo Milk in a small cabin, when then he saw something that caught his attention. A small house were selling some Poke-Dolls and Bruno smiled. He went to the old woman and bought two of the dolls, a Lapras and a Dewgong dressed in Kimono's costumers.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." The old woman told him.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just an old friend." Bruno explained, blushing. "_I would like to be more to her!"_

Then Bruno and Hitmonlee walked went to the road were they took a small ship to the next Island, the Four. The Four Island wasn't very far and soon they arrived there. The island had a beautiful beach, some small houses, many flowers, a big stadium where Lorelei always showed her abilities and a small street market. Some habitants were at the beach and there were some pokemon trainers having battles.

Bruno walked to a house besides the stadium. He knocked on the door and waited. Then, a woman with red hair and blue eyes wearing glasses, dressed in a simple and black dress opened the door and smiled, surprised.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_

"Hey Lorelei!" He greeted, smiling.

"Hi Bruno, come in."

She let him come into her house. From the window, he saw the blue sea and some Lapras traveling together. They sat on the beige couch.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Indigo Plateau?" She asked, curious.

"No, we're in vacation. So I traveled to buy some ragecandybars."

She laughed.

"You haven't change a bit Bruno. And I like it."

Bruno blushed.

"But you've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, in the Cerise Island." He commented.

Lorelei still was a little reserved, cold and a powerful Ice type's trainer. But now she looked calmer and gently.

Lorelei sighed a little sad, while thinking about her past. She, Agatha, Bruno and Lance had been the members from the old Elite 4, fighting against Red, but after losing, Lorelei had gone back to her Island and a new Elite 4 was formed, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Will and the Champion Lance.

"You know… Sometimes I miss the time I spent at the Elite 4." She told him, a little sad.

"And I miss you there. Nothing has been the same after we formed the new Elite 4. You were my friend." He said serious. _My only love._

"Now I'm more tranquil, I perform battle shows for the children from here. But what about you?" She asked, exchanging subject.

"Well, I'm working hard at the Elite 4 to keep my rank, and I train at the Mt. Moon."

They walked to the pool she had at her house, where her Dewgong was swimming. There was a small table, and Lorelei brought some Ice tea and Bruno, the ragecandybars.

"Wow, I like this candy!" She smiled.

_Another shot of whiskey,__  
__can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
__in the way you did before__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

"Hehe I know, me too."

Then, Bruno took a gift from his pocket and gave it to a surprised Lorelei.

"How did you know?" She asked, staring him.

"Agatha told me, it's your birthday today, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, thanks Bruno." She said, sweetly.

She opened the gift and saw the two Poke-Dolls and smiled.

"I loved them Bruno, really. Thanks, but…"

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I was so awful to you, Agatha and I controlled you!" She exclaimed, sad.

Bruno held her chin and smiled.

"I don't care. And it's all over." Was all he said.

Lorelei smiled, while hugging him.

"Your smile is a gift for me." He told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his check and he smiled, blushing.

"Your smile is a gift for me too, Bruno."

Then they went to the pool, swim.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm a little drunk,__  
__And I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_


	8. The camp

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Wings-Birdy

**Resume:** Songfic. The Pokedex Holder Platina camps for the first time with her "bodyguards", Diamond and Pearl, in the beach of the Route 213.

**The Camp**

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watched the day go by_

_Stories of what we did_

_It made me think of you_

_It made me think of you_

It was almost 6pm and Diamond, Pearl and Platina were walking in the route 213, heading to Pastoria City. Platina was riding her Ponyta and the boys, walkingbesides her. While walking, Diamond and his Growth were eating some rice balls, Pearl checking the map and Platina, thinking.

Sometimes, the little miss of blue hair and gold eyes would look at Diamond's face, thinking of the boy. He was funny and cute, even with some rice grains in his cheek.

When the boy of blue eyes and hair looked at her, smiling, she blushed and looked ahead.

"_What am I thinking?" _Platina thought, nervous.

They now were walking in the sand, near the sea, that was blue and orange, because the sunset.

"It's better we stay here for the night guys, it's getting late and the next route to Pastoria has many wild pokemons." Pearl suggested, looking at the map.

"What, here? Let's go back to the Lake Valorfront." Platina pleaded, shocked.

"It's too far, little miss." Pearl explained. "We'll camp here."

"Have you ever camped, little miss?" Dia asked, gently.

She blushed. How was she going to do that?

"No, I can't do that!" She said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun, I swear." Dia promised her.

He touched her hands with his, making them two blush. The boys raised two tents and Platina and her Empoleon walked near the shore, looking for some woods to do the bonfire. While she carried the woods, she was thinking of Diamond. Why was he always trying to make everything works well for her?

"Hurry little miss!" Dia called.

"Ok!"

While Diamond cooked, Pearl and Platina were training for her next gym's battle.

"Monferno, use flamethrower!"

"Empoleon, agility and use the aqua jet!"

"Good move little miss." Pearl told her, smiling proud.

Diamond, who was cooking the dinner, averted his attention from the pans and looked to the girl. She was so beautiful, smiling after winning the battle, her eyes shining like the moon.

"_She's like the night's breeze, making everyone feels alive." _Dia thought.

He smiled and returned his attention to their dinner.

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the stage_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

The dinner was ready, rice balls, fruits and chocolate pie. They ate, sitting on the rocks. Then Diamond and Pearl started training their Manzai and Platina was watching the silver moon in the nave blue sky.

"_That's not so bad at all, camping." _Platina thought, smiling._ "_Guys, I'll go for a walk in the shore, ok?"

"Ok, will you be alright by yourself?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

She let her Empoleon and her Ponyta resting near the bonfire and walked in the sand, near the rocks. She felt the cold water on her feet and then, someone besides her, Diamond.

"It's beautiful, the sea, isn't it?" Dia asked, smiling.

She blushed but he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Yes." She agreed.

Their arms were touching and she felt her heart beat fast. But she could almost hear his heart, beating fast too. The small waves were touched their feet. Diamond, blushing, took her right hand with his and they looked at the starry sky. She saw a beautiful and red star, shining.

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

"I feel like we can do anything together, even fly..." She declared, smiling

"And we can... Do you want to dance?" He asked, timidly.

She smiled, surprised.

"Yes."

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_


	9. The scarf

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **I'm with you-Avril Lavigne

**Resume:** Songfic. After the end of the Emerald's saga, the Pokedex holder Ruby, still without his memories of Sapphire's declaration, left to Sinnoh and months after, Sapphire visits the forest where they first met each other.

**The Scarf**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

It was winter in Hoenn and the snow was falling over Petalburg. The trees were all white and some houses and the Poke-Centre were all decorated with Christmas's ornaments. It was December 24th and Sapphire was walking through the white streets of the downtown. The girl of blue eyes and brown hair was wearing a beige sweater, skirts and pant-hoses, trying to protect herself from the cold wind.

"_How could that idiot forget about my feelings for him?" _The girl thought angry, looking at a couple that passed by her, smiling at each other.

"I just want to forget him."

Sapphire climbed one tree and sat there staring at the snowflakes falling and she put her hands on her chest, remembering the last time they had seen each other.

_It was two days after the Final Battle in the Battle Frontier. Sapphire, Ruby and the others Pokedex Holders were going to return to their regions and the couple was in front of the ship that would head for Hoenn. _

"_So, let's embark, Ruby?" Sapphire suggested, smiling._

_The boy of black hair with a white hat and red eyes sighed, staring at the big ship, before turning to the girl of sapphire eyes, serious._

"_What happened?" She asked concerned._

_Ruby took her hands on his owns and she felt her cheeks turn red. _

"_Listen Sapph, you'll go back to Hoenn alone. You are going to help you father with his search in the region, right? I've been thinking about going to a region called Sinnoh, to compete in the Contests they have there. Master Wallace told me that they have the most powerful top-pokémon coordinators and it's my dream, win more ribbons." _

_Sapphire was in shock. He was going away? She opened her mouth to protest but then, realized that it was his dream and she couldn't impede him. But she tried another thing._

"_Ruby… Don't you remember?" she asked sadly._

"_Hum? About what?" He asked, curious._

"_About what I told you in the battle against Groundon and Kyogre. About my feelings!"_

_Ruby put his hands in his pockets, confused._

"_No… I've still been feeling a little confused since the battle, I don't remember very well, sorry." He told her gently._

_She felt some tears in her eyes, but tried to hold them back and he goggled._

"_The wild girl is crying?!" He exclaimed playfully._

"_Oh, shut up!" She told him._

_She tried to turn her face away from him, but he touched her face and wiped her tears dedicatedly, worried._

"_Sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned._

"_Yes."_

"No, but I'll be."_ She thought. He kissed her forehead for some seconds, feeling her scent and she felt her blushed._

"_It's time, goodbye Sapph."_

"_Goodbye Ruby."_

_He started to walk away to his ship._

"_Ruby, wait!" She shouted._

_The boy stopped, confused, looking to the girl that was running toward him. She stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek, stepping back then and the boy blushed_

"_So, do your best in Sinnoh Ruby!"_

"_I'll do!" He smiled._

_They beat their hands in the air, before Ruby embarked in the Sinnoh's Ship._

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Sapphire saw her Blaziken on its pokeball trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Toro, I'm fine. I still like that idiot top-coordinator!"

Sapphire then got down from the tree and walked to the Petalbug Wood, where she and Ruby first had met. She saw the place where she'd saved him and to her surprise, she found something there.

"What's it?" She asked, curious.

It was gift and she opened it. There was a blue scarf and a letter inside. She hugged the scarf, smelling Ruby's scent.

_Hi wild girl, it's me, Ruby. I know you'll come back here someday so I left this scarf that I made for you to remind you that even being far, I'm still with you. I had to swallow all my pride to write this. I don't know what you were talking about that time, but I know something: I like you, even if we're always arguing. In some way, you remember me about a little girl that I met when I was a small boy. Since our journey, I knew you were stronger, but I wanted to protect you in the last battle, I was always trying to take care of you, my wild girl, the girl I like most. Merry Christmas and I hope you become a great pokémon trainer. Kisses, Ruby._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

Sapphire read the letter with a sweet smile. She put her new scarf around her neck and smiled, looking at her white and black gloves that the boy had made for her one year before.

"Ruby… Thanks."

She took from her pocket a Heart Email and a pen and started to write a letter to Ruby.

_Hey Ruby, it's Sapphire. I just want to say that I like you, you remind me of someone from my childhood, and to say Merry Christmas. Don't worry, I'll be the best trainer and you, the best top-coordinator. Kisses, Sapph._

She had to swallow her pride to write that. She gave the letter to a Pidgey and saw the pokemon bird left with her letter to Ruby, in the white sky.

"Now I know you're always with me, even if you're in another region so I'll go back here every year, until you're back Ruby."

_It's a cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_


	10. Yellow flowers

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **She will beloved-Maroon 5

**Resume:** Songfic. Red went to train in the Mt. Silver with Blue and Yellow feels confuse if Red really loves her.

**Yellow flowers**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

_That week, in Kanto, Yellow, the beauty and sweet Pokedex holder of long blond hair and brown eyes had been feeling a little bit sad. Her boyfriend Red, the Pokedex holder of black hair with red hat had been off the region, training in the Mountains. She was sad because his travel had been sudden._

_The couple and their Pikachus were at the Viridian Flower Shop, because the blond girl was looking for some yellow flowers but she hadn't found it. Yellow and her Chuchu really loved yellow and that type of flower was very special._

"_I'm sorry but this type of flower is impossible to get in Viridian. Maybe in Mt. Silver." The shop's owner told her._

_The mountain's name remembered Red about something that he still needed to tell Yellow about._

"_Oh, it's okay, thanks." Yellow told him, smiling._

_Yellow was a little disappointed but smiled to Red when the boy had bought a Cupcake for them to share._

"_Here, it's your favorite." Red offered her, smiling._

_She kissed his lips, tasting banana._

"_Thanks Red."_

_He took her hand and they walked through the beauty and green garden, the sky almost orange while the time passed. Red looked serious during their walk while Yellow had been talking about the new pokémon she had seen on the forest the other day. Yellow then looked to his face, thinking what was wrong with her boyfriend._

"_Are you ok, Red?" She asked, concerned._

_He looked into her brown eyes when they stopped walking, under a tree and took a deep breath. While he talked, his hand brushed away her blond bangs._

"_Yellow… I've been thinking of going to train with my pokemons. Just for 2 or 3 weeks. Blue invited me because we want to challenge the new Elite 4." _

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

_Blue. The beauty woman of long brown hair and blue eyes. His best-friend since he'd started his journey. Blue was always beside him, in the adventures, in the parties. Of course Red was with Yellow but Blue was always hugging and holding Red's hand. _

_Yellow lowered her head but after some seconds, looked to Red, giving him a small smile._

"_It's okay, you're a trainer, right?" _

_Then, one after, Red and Pika left to the Mt. Silver with Blue and Yellow and Chuchu stayed in Viridian, waiting and waiting. _

The girl was walking through the Street Mark of Viridian City, just to pass the time and went to the Gym but they said that Green, one of her friends, was off, training in Cinnabar Island.

"So, it's just you and me Chuchu." She said, sadly.

"Pikachuu."

She stared at herself on the mirror of one of the stores, seeing her long hair in a braid and sighed, thinking of Blue's beauty and in what Red might be doing in that moment, while making her way home. Training? Resting? Eating? Talking to Blue?

There, she found a letter from Red that made her heat beat fast, but when she opened it, she cried:

_Hi Yellow, I'm fine, training very hard with Blue. My Venussaur and her Blastoise have been becoming more powerful since they started training together. I've teaching her some things about battle while she's been teaching me about evolution. In one or two weeks I'll be back. Kisses, Red. Ps: Pika is sending a hug to Chuchu._

"I don't want to see him again, Chuchu. He just talks about Blue. Soon he'll forget about me." She said, crying.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

Her Duduo and Chuchu touched her arm, trying to cheer her up and Chuchu brought her Pokedex that in the past had been Red's first Pokedex, before he'd given it to to her. She remembered when Red had giving it to her and then she, Red, Silver, Green and Blue formed Kanto's team with their Pokedex, to defeat the enemy. Red had held Yellow on his arms and gave it to her.

"My Pokedex… How can I say something so stupid about them?!" She exclaimed to herself ashamed.

She took a deep breath, holding her Pokedex tight, and then got up from her bed, smiling and thanking her pokemons.

"Yellow, smile. Soon Red will be back. He loves you." She told herself.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Red had been in the Mt. Silver for a week, in the dangerous mountain where many wild pokemons lived. He and his friend, Blue, had been training hard to challenge the Elite 4. Red wasn't there just to train, but also so search for the precious yellow flowers that his girlfriend loved so much. He'd some scratches on his arms from when he had been picking the flowers on the top of the Mountain and some Golbats attacked him.

Red was sitting on a rock, thinking of Yellow. They had been together for a few months but she was the most important girl on his life. The moments between them, from when he'd saved her in the Forest, she had been just a child in that time, when she had been sent to search for him and then when she had used all her mental powers to talk to him in the battle in the Sevii Islands before they had turned into rocks, moment that had led them to their first date. He knew she was feeling sad, lonely in the city without him. He felt the same way.

"Just one more week, love." Red whispered to himself.

Blue sat beside him.

"You care for her, right Red?" She asked, smiling.

Red blushed, but nodded.

"I care for her, she's my life."

Blue smiled and took him by the hand.

"So let's train hard so we can go back soon. She must be lonely. And I want to see Green."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

A week later, when they had finished their training, Red said goodbye to Blue, who wanted to stay there a little more.

"I want to be in Viridian soon so I can and see Yellow's smile and Chuchu. Right, Pika?" He said to his pokemon, smiling.

"Pikaaa!"

When he finally arrived in the city, he went to her house but her uncle, Wilton, said she wasn't home. He looked for her in the park, she loved the nature, in the Main Street, in the Baker, where she used to bought candies, he didn't find her. Then Pika felt smelled her scent and Red followed his pokémon, until the Forest.

Yellow was in the Viridian Forest, near her house.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

The forest was a beauty place, green, with a lot of trees, flowers and some pokemons. Yellow was worried, thinking of Red and if he was fine, a little bit sad without the red-eyed boy. She had been counting the days to see him. The time was sometime uncertain because Red hadn't said when he would be back exactly. But all her fears about Red and Blue were over, Blue had always been her friend and knew how she felt about Red, and Red was a honest boy.

She was planting some flowers while singing a song when someone covered her brown eyes with his hands.

"Hum?" She asked, surprise.

"It's me, Red." He told her.

She goggled, still holding the shovel, turning and seeing Red in front of her. He looked a little tired with some scratched on his arms but looked happy, with his red cap above his black hair, t-shirt and jeans. In the corner, Pika and Chuchu were hugging each other.

"I've been looking for you in the entire city!"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

She opened her mouth, a little shocked, but then threw herself on him, her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Red, I've missed you so much!" She said, happy.

"I've missed you too love. You thought I would forget about you, didn't you?" He asked, with a knowing smile.

She blushed ashamed and he opened a kind smile, lifting her chin.

"Sorry, I was so foolish!"

"No, you were human. But don't ever forget, I love you, just you."

She blushed even more.

"I love you too, Red."

"And here are your yellow flowers."

In his hand, there were a lot of yellow flowers.

"Oh, thanks Red!"

She kissed him, holding the flowers, her arms still around his neck, while he put his hand on her waist holding her in the air, to spin her. Yellow put one of the yellow flowers on Chuchu and then another on her long and blond hair and Red touched it.

"Beautiful. Let's go home love." He said, smiling gently.

"Yes."

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_


	11. Hands on me

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Hands on Me-Vanessa Carlton

**Summary: **Songfic. This is the story about the Gym leader from Fortree City, a specialist in flying type and the leader from Sootopolis Gym, a specialist in water-type, after the Final Battle.

**Hands on Me**

_I first saw you at the video exchange_

_I know my heart and it will never change_

_This temp work would be alright if you'd call me_

_You'd call me_

_I lie awake at night_

_And for you I pray_

The rain was falling over Sootopolis City. This is the tale of The Gym leader from Fortree City, a specialist in flying type pokemon and the leader from Sootopolis Gym, a specialist in water-type pokemon.

"I love you Wallace." The woman of lilac eyes and hair said;

"I love you Winona." The man of blue eyes and hair replied.

The couple was in Sootopolis City, the city where Wallace had been the Gym Leader, before he accepted to be the new Hoenn's Champion. They two were wet but didn't care. What was important that moment were they two and their relationship that they were trying to fix.

"But…" She opened her mouth, but didn't finish, watching some Luvidisc swimming in the water, a little nervous and anxious.

"But?" He repeated.

He wrapped her in his white coat, kissing her long and wet hair, her chin and then her pink lips. He broke the kiss seeming a little nervous, his blue eyes staring at her lilac's, waiting for some reaction. She blushed, but didn't avert her eyes.

"Do you care if I'm a Champion from Hoenn?" He asked.

"No." She smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "My wish is to be close to you."

"Are you sure about this, beautiful?" He asked, serious.

She took his right hand and put it over her left breast, making her own breath fail for a moment and Wallace looked at her, his blue eyes wide. Then she said:

"If you don't believe me, just put your hands on me." She told him, confident.

He looked at her lovely face, his blue eyes shinning.

"It's my wish to be with you too.We've been through so many things, that I can't let you go so easily." He said softly, both still wrapped around his coat, feeling their warmth and Wallace smiled, watching her.

"Yes, we cargo across the sea… Let's get inside." Winona said after a moment and they two walked together, her right hands making draws on his own hand, going to his Gym.

_We crossed the deepest oceans_

_Cargo across the sea_

_And if you dont believe me_

_Just put your hands on me_

_And all the constellations shine down for us to see_

_And if you dont believe me_

_Just put your hands on me, oh no  
_


	12. Just a deam

**Author: **BROSMP

**Music: **Just a dream-Nelly

**Summary:** Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia.

**Just a dream**

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

It was night in the Pokemon league from the Hoenn region. Steven Stone, the young and newly Champion from Elite 4, was lying on his bed, but was restless, turning from one side to the other. He was having the same dream again, with a beautiful and mysterious young woman of blond and wavy hair and blue eyes like ice. They were in the middle of the snow and there was nothing around them, just ice and more ice. The young woman laughed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, curious.

But she just smiled at him. She held the hem of her purple dress, with long sleeves, and turned her back to him, walking to the opposite direction. Steven ran to her with difficulties because of the snow that sank on his feet, and when he reached her, he touched her shoulder and she turned around smiling, her lips red from her lipstick.

"Stop fleeing..." He begged.

She stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips on his nose and then lowered to his mouth. Steven, with his heart pounding hard, deepened the kiss, feeling the taste of strawberries. But within seconds, she was gone, disappeared in the air, leaving Steven alone in the snow.

"WAIT!"

Steven woke up sweaty and saw that he was clinging tightly to the sheets. The young man of gray hair sat on the bed and put a hand to his face and sighed.

"Again, I dreamed about this woman ... What do you want, huh?"

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

In the morning, without challenges for the Elite 4, Steven decided to go to the library there. He went to the section of books about the regions and took as many books as he could carry to the table near the window.

"Every time I dream about her, there is snow around us ... There aren't many regions that snow all the time..." Steven spoke to himself.

He stayed for a while thoughtfully looking out the window, seeing the gardens of the Ever Grand City. The sun morning streamed through the window and illuminated Steven's hair. He turned his attention to the books in front of him. He began reading about Kanto region, Johto, but none of them looked like the memory the man had from his dreams. He then went to one of the far shelves and saw a book about the mysterious region of Sinnoh. He took the book and went back to his table. He went through several pages, that talked about the ancient buildings of Hearthome, about meteorites in Veilstone and then half an hour later, Steven found something that interested him. It was the chapter that talked about the Snowpoint City. It was a city that was in the western region and housed the Lake Acuity which was known by the legendary Pokémon Uxie, who'd given wisdom to the humans. It was a city that snowed the whole year and was surrounded by mountains and snow. He flipped through some more pages until he stops on a page that talked about the gym leader from there.

"It is... It's her."

There was a picture of a young woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, who was sitting in a chair. The photo was oval with gold trim around it.

"Glacia..." He murmured, enchanted.

The man ran his fingers gently across the picture, passing over her cheek, the hair. But something strange happened. The picture started moving. She smiled at him, her lips with red lipstick. She then turned around startled, as if something was behind her and then turned to Steven, blue eyes somewhat frightened and the picture stopped moving. Steven was scared, pulling away from the book. When he recovered from the shock, thinking it was just his imagination, he approached the book. The picture wasn't moving. The woman was smiling in the chair.

_My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Steven knew it was silly, but he still wanted to go to Snowpoint. He used his Metragross and traveled to the nearest town of Snowpoint. There, he bought some groceries that he would need to reach the place. It was difficult to reach the Route 201.

It snowed a lot and all he could see was white and white from the snow. Steven tightened his ski jacket around his body, with the image of the women in his pocket and continued walking when a small floating figure, with a long tail and yellow head stopped him. As a precaution, the champion held his Metagross's pokeball inside his pocket. In the book he had read that there were many wild ice pokemon attacking careless trainers. But the Pokémon didn't seem to want to attack him. It looked at Steven for a moment and pointed his tail to the something some feet from them.

"Do you want to show me something?" Steven asked curious.

The Pokémon nodded and took another route, disappearing. There, in the snow, there was a pretty woman lying on the cold ground, her eyes closed.

"Glacia?!" He exclaimed, worried about her.

He ran to her and took off his coat and covered her. He took her arm and lifted the sleeve of her dress to check her pulse. She had one. Steven stood up, picking her up when then the woman opened her eyes. She gave him a small smile, lifting a hand to his face and brushed away his gray bangs.

"Hi, Steven..." She said, weakly.

"You know me?" He asked surprise.

"I was in the 6th place in the Hoenn league this year. You know what that mean, right?"

Steven opened his mouth, shocked.

"6th place? So you're the new member of the Elite 4!" He said, amazed.

One member of the Elite 4 was quitting, and Glacia was the 6th, which meant she was now a member of E4. Steven looked at Glacia, but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Steven pulled his Metagross from the pocket and asked the pokemon to take them to the Pokémon center in the town.

After nurse Joy had taken care of her, she said Glacia was awake and Steven went to the room to see her. He couldn't resist and went to her bed, worried, touching her hair, her cheek, her lips, as he had done when he saw her picture in the book.

"It's not a dream..." He whispered, smiling

"How did you find me?" She asked curious.

Steven blushed, turning away from her and sat down in the chair.

"I'm not sure. But something told me to come here."

She smiled.

"You saved me. I was training in the woods for one last time before going to Hoenn, when I was attacked by wild Sneasels."

"So come with me to Hoenn, Glacia ." He suggested, smiling gently.

"It's so weird... I've been dreaming of Hoenn and, well, of you for a while..." She said.

She looked a little embarrassed to say that, while playing with the hem of the sheet between her hands.

"You also have visited my dreams..." He told, grinning.

Steven looked at her and she smiled as he approached slowly and touched her lips with his, before deepening the kiss. Steven sat on the bed and she let him hold her, he was glad to finally be with her in real life. Glacia sighed happily, as they kissed again.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_


	13. Stronger

**Author: **BROSMP

**Music: **Stronger-Kelly Clarkson

**Resume: **Songfic. Byron went to the hospital in Jubilife City to visit his son Roark and Fantina, both affected by Dialga and Palkia's power.

**Stronger**

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

Jubilife city, Sinnoh, was a big and technologic city, rounded by skyscrapers and TV's screens. There were many important places like the Pokétech Coompany, the TV Station and one of the best hospitals from the region. Even with the skyscrapers and pavements, the city still had many green public squares and fountains.

A man of purple hair and brown eyes, dressed in dig's clothes and carrying a shovel was in front of a white skyscraper with blue windows, the Regional Hospital of Sinnoh. The man, Byron, was the Gym's leader of Canavale and was there to visit his son Roark and the others Gym's leaders. In the battle of the Sky Pillar, Byron, professor Rowan and the Underground Man had been responsible for digging a tunnel toward Cyrus, Dialga and Palkia, so the Gym leaders Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, Crash Wake, Candice and Maylene could try to stop the distortion of the space and time. But the six leaders had been affected by the distortion and now had been unconscious for almost two weeks at the Hospital.

Byron sighed sadly, looking one more time to the skyscraper, before entering. For being friend with Rowan, he had a special permission to go to the Intensive Unity, where there were six beds with six Gym's leaders in coma. A Doctor woman, with green eyes, curly brown hair, dressing a white apron walked toward him.

"You're the second to come here visit them today." Daisy told him.

"Hum? Who did come?" Byron asked, curious.

"Two boys. One blonde and the other a brunette. I think they're professor Rowan's students."

"_They must be Diamond and Pearl. But where is Platina?" _He thought.

Byron walked toward one of the beds where a redhead young man was and the man looked at him for some time. He'd been so hard many times to his son, Roark. When he'd left his rank of Oreburgh's leader, Byron wanted his friend Riley to be the next leader, but the other suggested Roark. Byron had thought his son was immature to assume the responsibilities. But in the end Roark had taken over the rank and along the time Byron realized that his son had matured enough, he was more responsible than himself, Byron, who was better known as strong head and impulsive. And Roark had fought until the end, lending the others Gym's Leaders in the Final Battle. Deep inside, Byron had always been pride of his son, but wasn't someone that showed his feelings.

"You fought well, my son… I'm very proud of you." He told him, with sincerity.

_You think you got the best of me_

_You think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Byron looked one more time at his son, caressing his redhead with cherish. Byron then went to the other bed and saw the other motive for him being there. A woman of violet hair, known as the alluring and soulful dancer from Hearthome city, Fantina. That beauty and jolly woman was unconscious in the bed of the Hospital, with an expression of pain.

Byron approached more and held her hands, that normally would be dressed with the white gloves she always used in the Poke-Contests, but now, they were nude.

"_I miss you, my love. The right side of our bed, empty and cold, the Hearthome's Gym with the lights turned off." _He thought sadly.

Few people knew that Fantina and Byron were together, just Roark and the professor Rowan. They had started dating after a party that the Poke-Association of Sinnoh had given in Canavale City, one year ago.

All the gym leaders from Sinnoh and important people, scientists and professors had been there. There was no way to he would have missed the jolly lady from Hearthome city. Fantina had been wearing a black and shiny dress and was in the dance floor with Candice, dancing and Byron had been in the corner of the bar with a glass on hands, talking to Rowan and Steven Stone, from Hoenn. In the middle of the party Byron had fled to outside, near the pier and then Fantina went after him, saying she wanted to see the beauty of the sea. She had been lovely and full of life and he, rude and impulsive. They two had talked all night in front of the sea, until the sunrise. He didn't like to talk about feelings but she talked enough for the two of them.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The time had passed and they two were together, Byron going to see her in Hearthome and watch her in the Contests where she was always dazzle in her shiny dresses, combining beauty attacks and powerful battles that showed why she was a Gym Leader, He'd always bought a candy floss in the end for her. When he couldn't go to her, Fantina would go to Canavale and many times she'd found Roark, who got along with her. Byron had taught her who to dig in one of their dates.

One time Byron had taken her out to his Cabin in the iron Island, near of Canavale, where there were many dark caves and rock-type pokemons, where Byron liked to train. That night, at dawn, Fantina had been prone beside him in the cabin and Byron had his eyes closed and she was staring at him with a carefree smile, while running her finger through his purple beard, drawing invisible things with the tip of her finger. He then had opened his eyes and given her a small smile, seeing her violet eyes full of love, staring at his own, brown.

"Hello, love." He'd whispered.

"Hello love.".

They two had been very close on the bed, their noses almost touching. He had approached, holding her on his strong arms and kissing her with cherish.

"I love you Byron, my love."

"I love you too, honey."

Byron, in the present, woke up from the flashbacks to the Hospital and looked at the woman in front of him. He approached to her, staring at her violet and closed eyes and kissed her forehead for a long time, before standing up and leaving.

"I love you, my dear love." He told her, sadly.

He then went outside of the Hospitalto go back to Canavale, to continue the investigations from the Distortion World, trying to find a way to help her, his son and the others, they were giving him power to become stronger.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

**Notes: **That fic was inspirited in the begging of the manga Platina's Saga when the Gym's Leaders were at Hospital in coma and I always thought that Fantina and Byron would be a nice shipper. And why this song: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger in the meaning of, even if the Distortion took the people Byron loved from him, he'd keep to fight more for them, feeling their powers making him stronger :)


	14. A normal day

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Kiss me-Sixpence

**Resume:** Songfic. Crystal and Gold have a break from their journey to have lunch under a tree with many kissed, little discussions between the serious girl and the immature boy and poke battles.

**A normal day**

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
_

Crystal and Gold were in Violet Lake, having a lunch time near the lake. The city was small, with some houses, the Poke-Centre, a beautiful path with flowers and the lake, a little far from the city. On the red and white cloth, there were tea, sandwiches, cookies and berries, decorated with some flowers that Crystal had gathered. The girl of blue hair and crystal eyes was dressed in her white apron over her blue skirt. The boy of gold eyes was dressed in jeans, red jacket and his cap over his black hair.

Her Meganium and his Tylophison were spending some time together, in the grass, talking in the Pokemon language, sharing an Oran Berry. Gold was hugging Crystal, his hands on her back and her owns around his neck, under a green and big tree. They broke the kiss and Crys smiled at the gold-eyed boy.

"What about a double battle Gold?" Crystal suggested.

Gold smiled, touching his pokeballs on his pocket.

"Sure, let's battle. Go Typhlosion!"

"Go Hitmonchan!"

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
_

After 30 minutes, the battle was over, but no one won. Tylophison vs. Hitmonchan and Togekiss vs. Meganium. Crys had won the 1st turn but Gold won in the 2nd with his Togekiss against Crystal's Meganium.

"Oh, c'mon Crys, my Togekiss was fantastic and you know that." Gold said, grinning.

Crys took a cup of tea and sighed.

"But I only lost because I used too much the Petal Dance and Meganium got confused." She replied, annoyed.

"Just admit: You lost."

"Stop it, Gold!"

"C'mon Crys."

Gold and Crystal rolled their eyes and grabbed a sandwich, looking away from each other. One minute passed and Gold tried to talk to her.

"Crys…" The brunette called.

"Grow up, Gold!" She replied irritated.

He opened his mouth, shocked and then, he was angry.

"Sorry serious gal if I'm not adult enough for you. Maybe I'll call Blue and…" He started, talking about the other Pokedex holder girl.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
_

Her crystal eyes looked dangerous when she looked at him.

"Really? Silver probably is more mature than you, Gold." She said wryly.

"I can't believe you said that!" He exclaimed angry.

"Yes, I just did!"

She rose from the towel and walked near the lake, furiously. Typhlosion and Meganium looked at the couple but then, backed their attention to each other. Gold rose and walked toward the girl to apologize, but a Gyarados appeared and Crystal immediately called:

"Go Starmie, let's send this Gyarados to Professor Oak. I think he hasn't this type yet."

She climbed her Starmie on the water, determinate.

"Starmie, use Bubble Beam!"

After the attack, Gyarados used the Dragonbreath on them, making trainer and pokémon fall in the water with the impact. Gold watched worried to the battle zone.

"CRYS!".

"Stay away Gold!"

But Crys was alright and grabbed a Great ball from her pocket, capturing Gyarados. Gold entered in the water, going to Crys, while she put the ball in her pocket.

"Yeah, I captured one Gyarados!" She said happy.

Gold looked at the girl, feeling relieved to see she was okay, and thought: _She's so crazy sometimes. _He touched her face, staring at her crystal eyes and sighted, kissing her head.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
_

"You're crazy…" He said.

"That's my job."

They looked at each other serious.

"Sorry for before. I was so idiot." He said, sincerity.

"It's ok, I was idiot too." She replied, ashamed.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Are we okay?" He asked.

"Yes Gold. Sorry for the discussion."

"No, I'm sorry, love."

He took her on his arms and touched her wet hair.

"I'm all wet Gold. You'll get wet too."

"I don't care. I'm wet now." He said, gently.

He kissed her one more time, his lips soft and gentle over hers. He leaded the girl to the towel where was their lunch.

"Let's eat my _serious gal._"

She smiled sweet and looked at the beauty pink flowers growing near there and then, to the blue sky, lost in thoughts. Then the boy of gold eyes touched her face, making her look at him and kissed her for some seconds making her blush.

"Gold?" She called.

"Yes?"

She kissed him quickly and took the chocolate cake from his hand. She gave it a bit and then handed him a piece. That was a normal day between the two Pokedex holders.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
So kiss me_


	15. Coffee break

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Because you loved me-Celine Dion

**Resume:** Songfic. During her move to Sinnoh, where she was going to work in a hospital, Daisy opens her diary e reminds of Bill, the love of her life she was leaving behind in Kanto and their afternoons together in his lab.

**Coffee Break**

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

Daisy Oak was in the Magnetic Train, going to Sinnoh, to work in a Hospital. She looked to the window, seeing the beauty sea mixed with the green of the woods. It reminded her of one of the many afternoons she'd had in the Cerulean Cap, watching the sea. On her legs, there was a blue notebook opened, showing the white pages filled in with her letter. She sighted, seeing the pages with a nostalgic smile.

Daisy Oak and her Chansey were at the Cerulean Cap, on Bill's lab, where the girl of long and curly brown hair and green eyes had been working as his assistant/medic and pokemon coordinator. She finished her work and now was waiting for Bill. Bill was in a reunion with Lannette, Bridgett, Buddy and Celio, the others Scientists about the Transfer System. Daisy looked at the window, seeing the beauty and blue sea around the city and then, to a picture in the beige wall, where she was Bill, her grandfather and Blue. She thought about the first time they'd met in the Oak's Lab, they had been so young.

_Come soon, Bill…_

"Better prepare something for Bill." She said to herself, smiling.

She went to the small kitchen, grabbing a teapot, a cup, a mould and some ingredients for chocolate cookies. She mixed the chocolate, milk and the eggs and then put the mould on the stove. Then she boiled the water and put the coffee. She was always taking care of people, it was her job as a doctor. But that was also her nature, sweet and kind.

But Bill was someone very important to her, a special and close friend and partner in the job. He'd saved her life once, when the walls of the Indigo Plateau had ruined and fallen over them.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_

"It's almost time to Bill arrive, hum Chansey?"

She was humming a song while putting a towel on the table, some flowers from the garden and the cookies on a tray. The door opened and Bill and his Vulpix entered, a little tired.Bill'd worked for four hours in the reunion in Goldenroad City. The brunette boy was surprise but smiled when he saw the woman and he touched her shoulder delicately.

_For how long has she been waiting for me? Four, five hours?"_ He thought, touched.

"You're still here Daisy?"

Daisy smiled.

"Sure, I was waiting for you. I made a snack for you."

"Really?" He smiled. "Thanks Daisy. I'll go to my office finish something and then I'll eat."

She sighed, smiling. _That was her Bill. _

Bill was hungry but wanted to finish the project, which was very important to all trainers and pokemons. He was writing in his search notebook when someone knocked on the door. It was Daisy. She looked at the mess on the table and at his tired face.

"Bill, you've been working the whole day… I'm worried, you haven't eaten yet." She said, concerned.

"I know, but I really want to finish this project."

Daisy smiled and he blushed, seeing her beauty face.

"Let's have a coffee break together and then you finish it. You need to eat something." She suggested.

Bill smiled. He couldn't say no to her.

"Ok, let's have a coffee break." He agreed.

He took her hand and together, they went to the kitchen. Daisy brought coffee and some cookies on a tray. He smiled when he saw the cookies that the woman had cooked.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

"Oh, chocolate cookie, they're my favorite." He smiled.

"Yes, I know."

"You're always looking after me, Daisy."

"Right, you're important to me." She said, with a smile.

Bill smiled gently, touching her wavy hair.

"You're important to me too."

They ate some chocolate cookies, talking about their day. Daisy about her Contests and Bill about his search. His brown eyes always looking into her green eyes.

Daisy heard the train stop and smiled, putting her book in her pocket and went to the platform of Jubilife City, a big and technologic city, with her Chansey besides her. She was going to start her career in a new region, new people and new pokemons, in Sinnoh, where they were in need of doctor after an incident with the Gym leaders.

"You're still important to me, dear Bill. Thanks for the great moments together."

_Because you loved me  
_


	16. SS Aqua

**Author: **BROSMP

**Shipper: **SoulSilverShipper (Lyra &amp; Silver).

**Song: **Paradise-Coldplay

**Resume:** Songfic. Lyra and Silver finally meet each other in the S.S Aqua.

**S.S Aqua Battle**

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep_

It was a Friday afternoon in Olivine City, Johto. Many tourists were at the Sailor's Restaurant or going to see the Lighthouse. Some poke-trainers were embarking in the S.S Aqua Ship to go to Vermillion City, Kanto, and Silver was among them.

Silver and his Sneasel were at the Harbor Olivine, waiting the time to embark. The red-haired boy with silver eyes wanted to go to Kanto to challenge the Gym Leaders and to learn more about his past, after the couple Gold and Crystal had left on their own Journey in Johto.

He was distracted, looking at a girl with brown hair and white hat, leaving the Seal House, a house where you could buy some seals to stick on the pokeballs.

"Ooow, I'm so happy, I've finally found the L and the Heart seals, Marill!" Lyra exclaimed happy.

"Mariiiill!"

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Ooohh_

"I think that I've seen her somewhere, Sneasel. Maybe at the Indigo Plateau." Silver said to his pokemon.

Some flashbacks came to his mind, from the time that he'd challenged the Indigo Plateau. He saw that girl, using a Marill and a Girafarig against her adversary, but didn't remember her name.

"Next, please." The sailor said.

Silver gave him the ticket and embarked, going to his room in the end of the corridor. He rested a little bit and then resolved to go have some battles with the others trainers in the ship. He was walking when something blue took him down.

"What?!" He rose and saw it was a Marill.

The aquatic pokémon was running around him.

"Mariiiiill!"

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And bullets catch in her teeth_

Silver sighted when a girl called:

"Mariiiill! Oooh, here you are, I was so worried!"

A girl with brown hair and eyes, using a white hat with a red bow and a blue overall came to them, the same from early. She gave a hug on her pokémon, before putting Marill in its pokeball. Them, she saw Silver and smiled happy, giving him a big hug.

"Oh, thanks, you found my Marill!"

"Can you please, release me?"He said, irritated.

"Hihi sorry. My name is Lyra, I'm from New Bark Town. And you?"

"I'm Silver, from Viridian City."

"Ooow nice, so you're going to Kanto, right? You can show me everything there!"

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night  
The stormy night  
Away she flied_

_When this weird girl will stop to talk? _Silver though, sighing.

"No. I'm busy, bye."

But the girl took his hand smiling, leading him.

"You're going to challenge the sailors? Me too, we can go together!"

Silver sighted again, giving up, she was unstoppable.

"Ok, let's go have some battles."

She started to talk about battle's strategies while leading him in the corridor. That wasn't too bad at all. She was funny and sweet and loved battles. But after some minutes, they were lost in a dark and empty area of the ship and Silver stared at her, annoyed:

"Let me guess, we're lost, right genius?"

"Yes… Sorry."

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
She dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Some Rocket Grunts were there, stealing some goods from the Ship when saw the couple and one of them said:

"A couple lost?"

"Let's steal their pokemons."

One of them took Lyra by her arm to take her pokeballs from her but Silver punched him, putting Lyra behind him, protecting the girl, while asking, angry with the men:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Silver. Let's Battle!"

"Go Magmar and Grimer!" The two grunts said.

"Go Feraligatr and Chikorita!"

"Feraligatr use the Aqua Get on Magmar!"

The Magmar fainted and Feraligatr protected Chikorita, while the grass pokémon attacked the Grimer.

"Chikorita use the Cut on Grimer!"

The Grunts lost the first battle and they said:

"Go Goldeen and Raticate!"

"Chikorita, return. Go Gible!" Lyra said.

"Feraligatr, return. Go Sneasel!"

"Use the Fury Swipes!" The new couple attacked together.

_La-la-la-la-la  
Still lying underneath the stormy skies  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I know the sun's set to rise_

After de two trainers won the battle and the Sailors came to take care of the situation, the couple challenged some trainers and sailors, using her Blissey and his Shiny Gyarados. At night, they were watching the stars in the night sky, inside de ship, while they pokemons were eating some food, her Marill and his Sneasel playing together.

"Well, you're a good trainer." Silver admitted, with a small smile.

"Ooow, thanks. So, can I travel with you, right?" Lyra asked, looking at him hopeful with a beautiful smile. She like him, even if he was a little cold, but was fair.

Silver's smile grew. He liked her way to smile and laugh.

"Yes, we can go together Lyra."

She gave him a kiss on his check and he blushed but pushed her toward his chest, kissing her hair, while they watched some Goldeens swimming in the dark sea, near to Vermillion City.

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Ooohh_


	17. Startrukk

**Author: **BROSMP

**Song: **Starstrukk-Katy Perry

**Resume:** Songfic. Gold, while saving Johto, finally found Dj Mary, his favorite singer.

**Starstrukk**

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go...  
That's the way they all come through like...  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya...  
That's the way she come through like..._

Gold and his Aipom were at the entered of Goldenrod City. The Commercial City had been taken by the Team Rocket and Professor Elm sent Gold, the gold-eyed boy with black hair and red hat, from New Bark Town and a Pokedex holder, to help the City and reunite Silver and Crystal, the others Pokedex Holders to save Johto. Gold wanted to save the world, but the real reason for him to come to Goldenrod, was to meet Dj Mary, the singer from the Johto radio. He had a star-struck for her since he was a child.

He backed his attention to his mission and saw some Rocket Grunts in the entrance, with their Koffings and Grimers.

"Go Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!" Gold ordered low.

The fire pokémon defeated the others and the Grunts left to call for help. Gold ran in the City, passing by the Poke-Centre, the Department Store and some houses. The city was desert, the Rockets had taken the city and no one could come in or leave. Gold looked in his pokegear's map, seeking for the Goldenrod Radio Station, to get the key to open the Goldenrod Subway and defeat Proton and the others Rockets.

"This way Aipom!"

Gold was near the Radio and took from his bag a Rocket Costumer and disguised himself.

"Alright, now I look like our enemies, let's go."

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them to knock them down them down_

The Grunts in front of the Radio Station thought that Gold was one of them and let him get in. He passed by the 1st floor and where the receptionists should be, were the Grunt girls. Then, in the second floor, he saw the Djs Buena, Ben and Mary being held hostages with their pokemons, Meowth, Jigglypuff and Smeagle. Gold started to free them with Aipom's help.

"Is everybody ok?"

"Yes, but what's happening?" Mary asked, confuse.

"Why are you helping us? You're a Rocket!" Ben accused the boy, angry but Gold replied serious:

"We don't have time for this. Professor Elm sent me to help Goldenrod."

He finished freeing Dj Mary, who had pink hair and green eyes with glasses and a sweet voice. Her Smeagle went to her and she hugged it.

"Thanks." Buena said.

"Did you say professor Elm?" Ben asked.

"Yes, and I need to save the president from here."

"You can't go there by yourself, to arrive there you'll need someone that works here to open the doors." Ben said, but Mary replied:

"No problem, I can go with him Ben."

"But it's dangerous!" Her colleagues exclaimed, worried, but she denied:

"We need to save our Radio, our friends, our city, I'll go."

"Really? But Mary, it's dangerous." Gold said, surprised with her decision.

"But I want to help. And if it gets dangerous, you'll protect me, right?"

She had a sweet smile on her face. Gold agreed, determined:

"Alright, let's go."

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent  
without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce,  
How, do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word  
Is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce_

"We will try to let your way free." Ben and Buena said, getting ready with their pokemons. "Be care you two!"

They two went to the staircase. Mary fell in the rung when they were running and Gold asked worried:

"Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?"

"Ugh, my ankle…"

"Let me see… It's not bad, let me take care of this."

Gold took from his bag a spray and used it on her, and then helped Mary to walk. In the end of the 4th floor, they saw Proton and a Grunt Girl.

"Well, you've finally arrived Gold. And Mary is with you…" Proton smirked.

"Release the Radio Station right now Proton!" Gold ordered and Mary said:

"Please…."

"Uuuhh, ok, if you defeat me!" And Proton and the girl said: "Go Persian and Venomoth!"

"We have do battle Mary."

"Ok." And Gold and Mary said:

"Go Cyndaquil and Smeagle!"

"Use de Fury Swipe in Smeagle!"

"Cyndaquil, protect Smeagle with the Smokescreen!"

A black fume impeded the enemies to see for some seconds.

_Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go...  
All the people on the street know...  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go...  
All the people on the street know..._

"Venomoth, use the Silver wind!" The grunt girl said.

The black fume was over and Venomoth attacked Smeagle.

"Smeagle!" Mary ran to her pokémon and Proton attacked.

"Persian use the Psychic!"

Gold ran to Mary and Smeagle saving them and Cyndaquil used the ember. Gold was holding Mary while the flames were around them.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes, thanks."

"Ok, Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

Gold defeated Persian and Venomoth and then, Golbat and Raticate.

"Lets get out of here." Proton said to the grunt girl.

"Alright."

"See you soon, Gold."

In the 4th floor they found the President in his office, free.

"Mr. President!" Mary said, relieved

"Oh, thanks for saving me."

"Sir. we need the Key to open the Goldenrod Subway." Mary said.

"Professor Elm sent me here." Gold explained and the president handed the key to him.

"It's here, good luck boy."

"Thanks, I gotta go!"

_'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them to knock them down them down_

He kissed Mary's hand gently, his gold eyes looking at her green eyes, before leaving. In the end of the corridor, she called him.

"Thanks for saving me and my Radio, Gold."

Gold blushed.

"I-it's my job."

"Hihi, but anyway I want to thank you."

And she kissed his cheek, making him blushes more. He wanted to spend more time with her, she was so sweet.

"Maybe one day, when the world is safe, we can go eat Shrimp in Olivine Restaurant, right?" He suggested, and she nodded.

"Right, I'll be waiting for you. Good luck Gold, bye."

"Ok. Bye."

And Gold and his Cyndaquil went to the Goldenrod Subway, challenge the Team Rocket, while Dj Mary and her Smeagle watched them go.

_I think I should know how  
to make love to something innocent  
without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce,  
How, do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word  
Is just never gonna come out,  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word  
I never learned to pronounce_


	18. Study, beach, banana and chocolate

**Author: **BROSMP

**Shipper: **RockSmashShipper (Roxanne &amp; Brawly)

**Song: **Hit the lights-Selena Gomez

**Resume:** Songfic. Brawly shows Roxanne how life can be fun.

**Study, Beach, Banana and Chocolate**

_It's the boy who never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

Rostboro City. The leader and specialist in rock-type pokemons, Roxanne, was teaching some trainers, math and something about berries and pokémons. All the trainers there have to pass in Roxanne's test to have a Gym's battle with her.

She finished writing on the blackboard and gave some exercises to her students, when she saw a man of blue eyes and hair holding a surfboard, dressing in an orange t-shirt and shorts, sitting on the desk, looking at her. He had that carefree smile.

"Well students, were finished for today. See everybody tomorrow." She said.

The trainers started to leave, saying goodbye to the teacher and Roxanne walked toward the man.

"So, what are you doing here Brawly? Shouldn't you be in your Gym, in Dewford?"

Brawly looked to the girl, with her long and black hair with a ribbon and her grey eyes, putting her hand on her waist. She was dressing her usual blue dress and pink stocks. He smiled, thinking: _She's so cute looking like so bossy._

"So?" She asked again, impatient.

"Roxanne, let's take a day off, we can go to the beach, and eat an ice cream." He suggested smiling.

"Are you crazy? I have to study, train my pokemons, clean my Gym and…"

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly_

Brawly hushed her lips with his finger.

"C'mon Rox, you need to rest a little. You can study after."

He took her hand and they went to a small beach. He put outside his Machop and Hariyama. Roxanne sighed and took from her pocket her false book where were two pokeballs, Nosepass and Graveler. Brawly went to surf with his Hariyama and Roxanne stayed in the sand, watching him. She had no books there.

"Rox, the water is great!" The man called from the water with a huge smile toward her.

She looked at the beauty and blue sea under the sun. She walked to the water but when the water touched her feet, she screamed.

"It's cold!"

_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

Brawly came to her and took her on his arms, into the water. She screamed with the cold water and hugged him.

"My clothes!"

"Just live a little, Rox."

Brawly tried to teach her how to surf. She fell a lot but after a while, she started to stay on her feet, with his help, that was holding her hands. They two took towels and went to her Gym. In the way, Brawly bought an ice cream of banana to him and a chocolate ice cream to her, her favorite. She smiled, admitting:

"Thanks for today, Brawly. I really enjoyed it. And I like you.

Brawly with a beauty smile, said:

"I like you too."

She blushed and ate some ice cream and then he offered his ice cream to her, saying:

"It's good to take a day off sometimes."

"Yes, I have to admit, I'm feeling so alive. But after, I'm going to study more."

Brawly kissed his _studious girl, _saying:

"Banana with Chocolate has a nice taste." And Roxanne blushed:

"Yeah, truly."

_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_


	19. The 5th day

**Author: **BROSMP

**Shipper: **SecretHideoutShipper (Anabel &amp; Noland)

**Resume:** Songfic. In the 5th day of the Battle Frontier Anabel and Noland talk about the Artesian Cave. Violetta-Underneath it all

**The 5th day **

_No, who knows what it's like  
Behind these eyes, behind this mask  
I wish we could rewind and turn back time  
To correct the past  
Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you  
How I fell, but I can't 'cause I'm scared to  
Oh, boy, I wish I could say that_

That was the 5th day in the Island of the Battle Frontier, many tourists and trainers were arriving there to see the place and challenge the Frontier Brains. Anabel, the Salon Maiden of lilac and short hair was in her living room, a huge and clear place with big windows and many couches and a table of tea, in the Battle Tower.

She was thinking about the events that had happened in the last days, when the Guilde Hideout tried to capture Jirachi and attacked them. In some hours, Emerald would be challenging Tucker to get his 5th symbol. Anabel was worried, thinking in a way to defeat the enemy before the 7 days. Then someone knocked on the door and she saw in the video that it was Noland, the Factory Head of brown hair and grey eyes.

"Come in, Noland." She said smiling, despite her worries.

"Good morning Anabel. Are you going with us, watch the battle between Tucker and Emerald?" The man asked gently.

"No, sorry. I'm worried about Jirachi and the island."

He sat in the couch beside her, touching her shoulder delicately, saying:

"Don't worry, when the enemy attack, we'll be prepared."

"Yes, but I think I should go back to Artisan Cave. Maybe is there where the Guilde Hideout is going to catch Jirachi."

Noland was nervous and punched the table, scaring Anabel.

"You're not going to go back there. The first time all you went there while I was at the hospital, you were attacked."

"But this time we're prepared."

_Underneath it all  
I'm still the one you love  
Still the one you're dreaming of  
Underneath it all  
I'm missing you so much  
Baby, let's not give it up_

"Anyway we need all of us to stay here because the next place he's going to attack is here! And I'm not going to let you be in more dangerous than necessary." Noland said angry. He couldn't let her get herself hurt, she was too important to him.

Anabel crossed her arms, her lilac eyes dangerous, as angrier as Noland.

"But I'm sure Jirachi will come back there. I'm going to talk to Scott, he'll agree with me."

But when she was going to the door, Noland held her arm, approaching her to him, his grey eyes serious, ordering:

"Stay here! Please…" The last word was more hesitant, sweet. "You're my friend, my best friend."

"I'm going. I'm one of the more powerful Frontier Brains here." She insisted, angry.

"So I'll go with you."

Her expression softened and her voice was sweet, while touching his hair with her free hand.

"No, the others need you here, you're the most intelligent. Stay here, release me."

Noland breathed her violet's perfume on her neck and then he released her. She smiled, sweet.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Noland."

"If you're saying. Bye." He replied, sighing.

Then he left to the Battle Dome where was going to happen the battle. But when Anabel saw him by the windows outside, thinking how much she liked him, she ran to the elevator, to him.

The Island had a beautiful garden with many flowers and trees where many insect pokemons were, a Street Market, Hotel, Restaurants, Arenas and the Battle Facilities. Many trainers were buying Lava Cooks, TMs and other things for the battles. Anabel saw the man of brown hair and his white overcoat in the street, going to the Battle Dome, and she shouted:

"NOLAND, WAIT!"

Noland stopped, surprise, looking the other Brain running toward him. When she reached his back, she, normally prided and cold, was sweet and innocent.

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you Noland. But probably I'm saying something fool, forget all that I say, maybe I should forget you, I'm just a girl. So, I have to go. Bye."

She was blushing, her eyes sad, going to return to the Battle Tower, when he called:

"Wait Anabel…"

She stopped, static, when he approached and held her face, looking into her eyes.

_Now, I'm lost in my mind  
Don't want to hide, but I'm can't escape  
I... I want a new start  
'Cause you're my true heart, no more masquerades_

"Why are you afraid Anabel? What was that talk about forgetting me? I'd never agree with something like this. I like you Anabel. You and only you, my little one."

Her eyes were shocked and then, lovely, while he continued:

"You can feel with your powers, right? I like you in the same way that you like me."

"I don't need to use my powers, my heart can feel it. I like you so much."

She kissed his cheek, with a beautiful and large smile and then looked with her lilac eyes at his grey eyes. Noland kissed her forehead, and then her lips, soft. Many challengers were watching the new couple from the Battle Frontier.

"Bye Anabel, be care there please."

"I'll. Bye Noland."

She went look for Scott, while he went to the Battle Dome, look for the others Brains, both feeling happier than ever now that they were together.

_Oh, baby, I wish I could tell you  
How I fell but I can't 'cause I'm scared to  
Oh, boy, I wish I could say that_

_Underneath it all  
I'm still the one you love  
Still the one you're dreaming of  
Underneath it all  
I'm missing you so much  
Baby, let's not give it up_


End file.
